This invention broadly relates to new and improved wax compositions for use in the ink industry.
Wax compounds of a wide variety have been used in publication gravure inks, and in the ink industry as a whole, to improve and enhance the slip and scuff resistance properties of ink films. The prior wax compounds or compositions have encompassed a wide range of wax chemical compositions from paraffins to microcrystallines, to high density polyethylenes, and even to Teflon.RTM. containing products. The prior state of the art has been either to: (a) disperse micronized waxes into a suitable vehicle system, or (b) to dissolve certain waxes in a solvent and/or solvent-resin combination; and, then to precipitate the wax under controlled cooling conditions to achieve the desired properties.
These prior wax compositions have been used with a certain amount of success for many years in the past, however, there have been numerous drawbacks associated with those prior compositions. For example, they may enhance the rub characteristics but do not eliminate scuffing damage. They also have a tendency to reduce the gloss of printed films and can cause printability problems due to poor trapping characteristics of one wax film over another. Additionally, the prior, wax compositions tend to be temperature sensitive and under various storage and handling conditions can change wax particle size, and therefore, they are rendered less effective for rub or scuff resistance.
Accordingly, a primary object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved wax composition for use in the ink industry which provides technically advanced properties of rub resistance and scuff resistance which results are obtained with minimal effect on the gloss characteristics.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved wax composition for use in the publication gravure ink industry.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new wax composition for use in the ink industry which has minimal effect on the gloss and trap characteristics during usage in the printing process.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new wax composition for use in the ink industry which may be incorporated directly into the press ready ink, or which may be incorporated into the virgin ink at the time of manufacture, or which can be incorporated into overprint varnishes used subsequently to give maximum protection to the printed materials.
Other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent description and the appended claims.